


Midnight Sanata

by Mad_Mindz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Hetalia, End of the World, F/M, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Mindz/pseuds/Mad_Mindz
Summary: The tall russian brought the german brothers to their knees after some fighting. He walked past Roderich and Estella before he stopped. "What do we have here?" Ivan asked, looking at them. Thier fingers were intertwined with each other. Estella gripped his hand tighter. "I think I'll take this one too." He smiled. Estella tried not to show fear. Roderich looked up at him. "Don't touch her." Roderich hissed. "What was that?" Ivan asked. "Don't take her. Please. You've already have taken Elizbeta."Roderich tired to convince him. Ivan looked at them for a moment before he hit Rodrich with the metal pipe."Take her." He ordered."NO!" They both screamed, reaching towards each other as they were pulled apart.Estella Kirkland is beautiful, clever, and the daughter of Arthur Kirkland. She is London and many nations would want nothing more than to try to win her over. Now, she's come to age and her father has arranged a marriage between her and Antonio Carriedo.Little do they know that her heart has already been won over by the usually recluse,Roderich Edelstein.Not only are the nations tearing them apart but, a certian nation might just make all of their fears come true.





	1. Chapter 1

December 14th, 2011

Ludwig was stuck with planning the world summit meeting as well as the annual Christmas Party. Usually only a few nations would show up but, this year was different. Alfred, Ivan, Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, and some more were on their way. Roderich had recently broken the ties with Elizabeta. It surprised the whole world. It seemed they were on pair that would never break. Ludwig was even more surprised that the austrian even showed up and early. “You have been acting strange.” Ludwig wanted to know exactly why the recluse even showed up. “I just wanted to come. I haven’t been out of the house for a while.” He replied. Ludwig knew he was lying. Even when the guest were arriving the german still pestered him about it. Rodrich almost regretted coming here. “Estella should be here any minute.” He thought, looking at his pocket watch. 

 

Meanwhile…... 

“Remember Stay away from Ivan. Don’t do anything Alfred would do, and don’t wander-” “Father.” The young woman whined. He eyed her. “I just don’t want you getting-” The elevator stopped. “Oh bloody hell.” Arthur cursed as it stopped and Francis got in and Alfred jumped in as well. “Couldn’t you take the stairs?” Arthur asked. “YO! BRITISH DUDE!” Everyone flinched at his booming voice. “Oh Estella.” Francis looked at her icy blue ball gown that had it’s sheer sleeves. “It’s so nice to see you out of those tacky military clothes.” He flaunted dramatically. “Thanks….I think.” She replied. Francis hit Arthur’s arm. “Shame on you, angleterre.” Arthur glared at him. “What was that for?!” He asked. “For hiding such  une belle femme from the world.” Francis pointed out like it was obvious. “Fran-” “We are in an elevator! Do not start fighting!” Estella let a small part of her irish slip out. Arthur looked at her. “You let some of your irish slip.” He pointed out. She laughed. “Well, you did leave me with Uncle Killian and Uncle Seamus when you just had to go off and be a pirate.” She reminded. Arthur sighed. “That was different.” He muttered. “All for the greater good of the empire, right?” She asked, sarcastically. “I see you’ve been spending too much time with Liam.” Arthur sighed. “I like his stories.” Estella added. “His stories are twisted.” Arthur grumbled. “So is leaving your family behind.” She muttered as the elevator doors opened. She went to walk out but, he grabbed her arm. “Don’t wander too far, okay?” He asked. “Father, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t let her go. “I didn’t ask that.” He added. “Fine.” She said before he let her go. “She’s going to be the death of me.” Arthur sighed. “Oh it’s okay, mon ami.” Francis piped in. Estella stopped at the railing beside the stairs. She looked over the room. Tables were set up with various types of german and Italian food. Estella saw her reflection in the glass and hardly recognized herself. Her auburn hair was up in a braided bun unlike its usual messy braided or just a wavy mess. She looked away quickly. She scanned the room. She saw the nordics in one corner and then in another Lovino and Antonio. She knew Lovino but, she never did meet his brother. She looked down the stairs and a tall man wearing all white stood there. He had brown hair with one strand that stuck up. His violet eyes landed on her, locking with her green ones. He moved, so he was facing her. Estella moved down the stairs as some soft classical music began. He reached his hand out to her. “Shall I have the honor to dancing this set with you?” He asked, with a slight bow. Her lips grew into a small smile as she curtsied. “Yes. You shall.” She said, putting her hand in his. Estella let him lead her into the dance. He stopped in the middle of the floor and they danced, moving across the dance floor. “It’s so nice to see you again, Roderich.” She smiled. “Always a pleasure, Estella.” He nodded. “I regret not getting to dance a set with you last time I saw you.” She blushed lightly. “I tried to make it over to you but, Antonio pulled me away.” She said, sadly. “I was under the impression that the Spaniard and you e-” “No. No. He’s a friend but, no.” She replied. Roderich cursed himself for thinking that. “Forgive me.” He was getting flustered now. “D-Did you get my letters?” He asked, nervously. “Yes. I sent you letters too.” He let a slight smile play on his lips. “I wasn’t at my home recently. I’ve spent time with Ludwig.” He replied. He caught her off guard by spinning her. “Why dance with me?” She asked. “Why wouldn’t I ? Who would give up the opportunity to dance with London?” He asked. She looked away, her face slightly pink. “P-Please don’t call me that.” She said. “It suits you.” Estella hated the fact he was teasing her. “I’ve been to four of these in the last year and all of them. You’ve chosen to dance with me. Only me.” She reminded. He cleared his throat. “Meaning?” He asked. “Don’t avoid the question.” She warned. He spun her again. The song was getting to it’s end. “The only girl who was worth dancing with was and is you.” He admitted. “But-” “Not even my wi-” “Elizabeta wasn’t worth the energy to dance with. Not that she was as good as you.” He admitted. “You were still married-” “I never wanted to marry her. It was only for my nation and hers.” He confessed. “What are you trying to say?” She asked. He didn’t say anything. “Do you understand german?” He asked. “Yes.” She nodded. “Good.” He spun her around again before the music stopped. He pulled her close to him. “ich habe mich in dich verliebt.” He whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew big and she could feel everyone’s eyes on hers. Roderich walked away from the dance floor, leaving her there. Before Arthur could get to her she hurriedly went after him. She saw him standing on the balcony. “W-Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” She asked. “I don’t know. I-I’m not very good at talking to people.” He admitted. They were both silent for a moment. He was turned away from her, looking at the sky. “ich liebe dich.” She said, her voice shaky. His head snapped towards her. “What?” He asked. She took a deep breath. “ich liebe dich.” She repeated. His eyes widened. “I-I don’t know what to say.” He was trying to figure out what to say. Estella smiled. She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips. She let him go, slightly surprised at what she did. He didn’t say anything. “S-Sorry. If that was too mu-” He placed a kiss to hers. “ich liebe dich auch.” Roderich said, in almost a whisper. A small smile showed on his lips. “Estella!” Arthur called. She looked away from him and looked to her father. “Time to go.” He informed. “I’ll be there in a minute.” She replied. “Now.” He said, sternly. “Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde dir schreiben Ich verspreche.” She said, knowing that Arthur didn’t understand a word. “Ich verstehe. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schreibe tausend Briefe, wenn ich es muss, aber ich bezweifle das, was wir uns treffen werden.” He replied. She nodded. “Ich werde Sie bald sehen.” Estella said. “Wir werden, meine Liebe.” Roderich nodded. She turned and hurried towards her father’s side. He turned and she waved to him before walking away. True to his word, they saw each other many times and wrote many letters to each other. They kept their relationship a secret from everybody but, themselves. They feared what Arthur would do if he found out but, little did they know what he planning.


	2. Desperate Rage

October 18th, 2017

Five years had passed since that night and the two unlikely lovers continued to be together. She would go off to his country while handling business deals or visiting Antonio and Lovino. The only other person who knew besides the two of them was her Killian, her oldest uncle. She trusted him the most. Arthur may be her biological father but, Killian was her father figure. Arthur was always out, fighting or exploring. He taught her how to be proper while her uncles taught her how to survive. Liam’s ways were always harsher but, he always showed his kinder side to her. She would tell the others but, Liam and Seamus cannot keep their mouth’s shut to save their lives. Killian was thrilled to hear she had found someone and someone like Roderich.

Estella was currently standing outside of the meeting room. She didn’t feel like dealing with everyone’s fuss. There was another meeting in London. Everyone was tense. Alfred and Ivan had been arguing more than usual and just a few weeks back. Ivan almost lost his temper and hit Alfred. Arthur was worried most of all. Alfred isn’t one to step down from a fight. All the nations were on the edge of their seats. Estella was currently wearing her dark green uniform, which was slightly different from Arthur’s. Her jacket had gold buttons and her shiny black boots went to her knee. “I’m sure everything will turn out.” Killian piped in as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She sighed. “How do you know that?” She didn’t care if her irish slipped out. “You just gotta hope.” He replied. “Yeah. I’m trying.” She muttered before the doors opened. “Father!” She called. “What happened?” She asked. “Alfred wants to do something about Ivan and Ivan wants to do something about Alfred. Things got better but, it’s still tense.” Arthur sighed. “I’m going to go get some tea from downstairs.” He informed. “Want anything?” He offered. “No thank you.” She replied. He went on. “So?” Killian asked. “Dude back off!” Alfred pushed Ivan back. “Don’t touch me.” Ivan hissed. “Watch it, commie!” Alfred yelled.  “I’ve got to do something.” Estella said. “Arthur said stay out of it. You’re suppose to follow-” “I know what he said.” She hissed. Killian looked back. They kept pushing each other. Ivan’s arm went back, ready for a hit. “Come on, Commie! I’ll take you any day!” Alfred yelled. “I’ve never been one to follow your father’s rules.” Killian said. She took that as encouragement. Estella pushed past all the others watching. “Move out of the way!” She called. She pushed through the others, watching. Ivan’s fist collided with Alfred’s shoulder. Ivan reached behind him, for his metal pipe. Estella grabbed the russian’s arm. “Hey!” She yelled. “I thought you were settling this?” She questioned. “We are!” Alfred said. “Not like children!” She emphasized. “Stay out of things that don’t involve your little country.” Ivan hissed. She glared at him. “I’m not here to start a war.” She said. “But, if you fire at me. I won’t hesitate to fire back at you.” She warned. “Is that a threat?” He asked. “It’s a warning and I only give one.” She corrected. He laughed. “Back off, commie.” Alfred spat. Ivan’s fist clenched. “Do not call me that.” Ivan hissed. Estella turned towards him. “You’re only making it worse-” “What is commie going to-” Ivan lost his temper and through his fist forward again. Estella pushed Alfred back before she was hit in the side. The force from his hit made her fall to the ground. Ivan was blinded by his rage and was going to take it out on anyone who got in his way. Alfred’s eyes widened. “Stella?” He asked. “Get out of here, Al.” She hissed, pushing him away. Some nations were crowded around them, while others walked away. “Your nothing but, a pathetic slave to your father.” He hissed. Estella got back up. “I’m more than that!” She yelled. He scoffed. He tossed his pipe behind him. “Prove it.” He challenged. Estella had just taken a hit and her fighting spirit was showing. She was never the one to walk away from a fight. She took her gun and knife of off her belt and handed them to Killian. “Estella.” He warned. “I don’t care! I’m not a fucking coward.” She hissed. He nodded. “Arthur is going to kill me.” He muttered. He looked towards her. “Remember everything me and your uncles taught you about hand to hand combat. You need it more than anything.” He said. She nodded as she took off her jacket. Ivan scoffed at her as he raised his fist. Estella breathed in and out as she put her fist up. “Let him through the first punch.” She told herself. He did and she was able to get one in. She tried again but, he grabbed her fist and his grip forced her arm down. She tried to get out of it. “Raise your other hand! Close up space!” Killian yelled. She tried to block it but, instead she got a hit to the ribs. Then a rock solid hit to the jaw. “Keep your hands up!” Killian yelled at her. She got a few more in on him. She sent a hit to his face. He stumbled back and felt his lip. He smirked. “You’ve got a good punch.” He commented. “Too bad you don’t belong to me. You would be an excellent weapon.” He laughed. She was breathing heavily. “I don’t belong to anyone!” She yelled, hitting him again. She took a few good punches. Blood dripped from the deep cut on her lip. He hit her again, it forced her to hit the wall. Her head was spinning now. He caught her. “Don’t give up! Never give up!” He yelled, pushing her back in. She tried to get hits on him but, she couldn’t get a good one. “You pack a good punch.” He laughed. He caught her wrist and pushed it back. She thought he was going to snap it but, he pushed her back. She hit his shoulder and he yelled in pain. He was weak in that shoulder. He kicked her right leg before throwing a punch to her right side of her face. Her head was throbbing and the whole room was spinning. “Get back up! Don’t back down!” Killian's voice boomed. She pushed herself to get to her feet but, he hit her side again and her head hit the wall before he hit the left side of her head, she knocked into the a picture frame glass shattering. He stood above her. She got to her feet. She spit blood on the floor. He laughed. “I like your spirit.” She got into two hits before he hit her in the shoulder. She hissed in pain as her shoulder cracked loudly. Estella could barely lift her arm. She tried to get hits in but, he grabbed her by the back of neck and pushed her down. She fell to the ground and put his foot down on her bad shoulder. She grabbed his foot, trying to lift it off of him. She yelled out in pain and anger. “HEY!” Killian shouted, pushing him back. “She’s down! You’ve made your point! Now, get moving!” Killian yelled. Ivan seemed to snap out of his rage. “Sorry. I-I lost control.” He said. He moved towards her, looking down at her. “Vy yeshche ne gotovy k voyne.” Ivan said, before walking away. Killian made sure he was gone before kneeling down beside her. “You put up a good fight.” Killian added. “I lost in front of everyone. Probably ruined my chances-” “You didn’t start a war. You can’t. You’re just a capital.” He reassured as he pulled out a handkerchief. “Here your nose is busted.” He informed. She took it and covered her nose. “I was worried you were going to stab him with those glass shards.” He joked. “I was thinking about it.” Estella admitted. “Sounds like something Liam would do.” Killian sighed. “He’ll probably be ashamed.” Estella looked down. He shook his head. “He’ll be proud.” He corrected. “Why? I lost the biggest fight of my life!” She pointed out. “It’s not your biggest and it’s not your last.” Killian said. “Plus he’ll love hearing about you having the guts to go up against the largest country in the world in a hand to hand combat.” Estella nodded. “Where did all the others go?” She asked. All the other nations were gone. “They got lost after it started getting bloody.” Killian answered. “Probably thought I was dead.” Estella sighed. “I thought so too. When he slammed your head against the wall and hit the side of your head. When you fell, I thought you were dead but, you got back up.” He explained. “Looks like your training with us payed off.” He laughed. “Yeah?” She asked. “Yeah. You’re tough as nails.” She was grinning. “How’s that cut on your lip?” He asked. “Hurts like hell.” She replied. “Probably be a scar.” He shrugged. “No big deal. We’ve all got one.” She nodded. He had a scar on his chin from a bad fight he had. Seamus had on mostly on his hands, Dylan has one on the bridge of his nose, while Liam had one going across his left eyebrow. Arthur’s were mostly unseen and from swords. He did have scars on his neck but, most were faded. “ESTELLA!” Arthur shouted. She looked up seeing Arthur and Alfred running towards them. “What the hell happened?!” He questioned. “Your daughter just got into a fist fight with Ivan while you were having your afternoon tea.” He responded. “YOU DID WHAT?!” He shouted. “He was about to attack Alfred. I tried to stop it and he hit him instead.” She explained. He sighed. “I didn’t want you to get into-” “I can handle it.” She reminded. “I know you can but, I can’t stand you getting hurt.” He sighed. “Getting soft are you?” Alfred tried to joke. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GIT!” Arthur shouted at him. “Father.” Estella warned. He sighed. “What’s the damage?” Arthur asked. “Mostly bruising, a busted nose, a deep cut, and a dislocated shoulder.” Killian answered. “Thank you, brother.” Arthur said. “No thanks needed, brother.” He replied before grabbing her shoulder. “Is this going to hurt?” She asked. “Nothing worse than getting a shot.” She nodded before he forced it back in place. She screamed in pain. “THAT DIDN’T FEEL LIKE A SHOT!” She shouted. “You’ll live.” He rolled his eyes at her.  “Any reason that Ivan has been attacking more violent than usual?” Arthur asked. “He just lost control.” Estella replied. “Bad day?” Alfred suggested. “I’ve known him for a few years.” Estella shook her head. “He would never loose control like that before. He wasn’t fighting like he normally does. This was like a desperate rage. I’ve only seen it once before.” She gulped. “When?” Arthur asked. “With you.” Everyone went silent. “When Alfred wanted his freedom.” She added. Everyone looked down. “Any reason that he would act like this?” Arthur asked, changing the subject. Everyone was silent. “Dimitri.” Estella gasped. “Who?” They all asked. “Ivan’s capital. Has anyone seen him?” She asked. Everyone looked at each other. “Ivan usually brings him along with him unless-” “We need to get back home. Now!” Estella said urgently.


	3. A Father's Love

October 20th, 2017 

 

Ivan drove up into his gravel driveway, past the worn down fence. He got out and walked in ,slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it, taking a deep breath. “Papa!” He heard a voice call. He instantly put on a cheerful smile and walked towards the stairs. “Dimitri ?”  He asked. He saw a small boy with platinum hair. He was wearing all blue  pyjamas. “Papa!” He cheerfully grinned. He ran down the stairs and ran towards him. The tall russian engulfed the small boy into a tight, warm hug. “I’ve missed you so much!” He said. “I know. I’ve missed you too, malen'kiy.” He nodded. He let him go. “I’ve made you dinner.” He happily informed. “Oh you didn’t have-” “You’ve been working so hard lately and tetushka Kat said you were feeling very stressed.” He added. “The baltic states are here to do that for you.” Ivan sighed. “I don’t like working them to the bone like that. Plus Raivis just drops everything.” He sighed. Ivan found Dimitri hungry and sick out in the snow covered streets. He was only two years old and knew the hardship well. Ivan knew his mother, who had died prior to him finding him. He had been taken away by his father and left on the streets. His father disappeared shortly after Ivan heard this. Ivan found the child and took him in. Ivan always wanted a son and he intended on making him his heir and capital. Dimitri did become his capital but, he became severely sick in doing so. “What did you make?” He asked. “Borsche!” Ivan smiled as he followed the boy into the dining room. They sat down and started eating their dinner. “So, What have you been doing since I left?” He asked. “Kat took me out into the city and we got more books and clothes.” He started. “She’s continued my studying.” He added. “Da.” Ivan nodded. “Have you been practicing your training?” He asked. “Da. Papa. I have.” He nodded. “Natalia gave me a new dagger for my birthday too!” He beamed. “I appreciate her gifts I do but, she kinda scares me.” Dimitri admitted, ashamed. “It’s okay. She can be kinda scary.” He agreed. They finished quickly and Ivan walked with him up the stairs. They got to the top and he started coughing badly. He was breathing in sharply. “Dimitri?” He asked. He couldn’t stop coughing. “What’s wrong? Do you have cold?” He asked, worried. He tried to hold him the coughs but, they were too strong. He looked at his hand, his eyes widened. “What is it?” Ivan was worried. “P-Papa.” He looked at him. “Pomogi mne, pozhaluysta.” Then Dimitri’s legs gave out and he fell back. Ivan caught him quickly. Ivan looked at his hands and his heart was breaking. Dimitri’s hand was covered in blood. Ivan started to panic. “Stay with me!” He said, lifting his head up. “P-Papa.” He breathed out before his eyes rolled back and he didn’t move. “DIMITRI?!” 

Translations: Russian: "malen'kiy" - Little One  
"tetushka" - Auntie  
"Pomogi mne, pozhaluysta" - Help me, please


End file.
